


More Than Me

by unicornbandgeek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heartache, M/M, background dotae, background taeil x ten, background yuwin, based on the song More Than Me by Jang Dong Gun, loosely based on a gentleman’s dignity, that one episode broke me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornbandgeek/pseuds/unicornbandgeek
Summary: “You should find someone who can love you more than I can. And forget about me.”“Do you really think it’s that easy?”a fic based on the song More Than Me by Jang Dong Gun.





	More Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! How are you? Are you ready for some angst? Yes? Alright! 
> 
> Apparantly, I’ve listened to a lot of sad kdrama ost and it’s somewhat bad for my well being... but it churned out a fic so I guess it’s a win-win situation?? Anyways! Buckle up and grab a snack! We’re going ✈️Angst!

Johnny Seo never thought he would be tied down, never really given any thought to being married, having a family of his own. But here he is, dating his partner, Jung Jaehyun. 

It was bliss, dating Jaehyun, sure it took him a while to get the younger to warm up to him but Johnny knew the whole effort is worth it, because he has the precious love of his life in his arms and he can never be happier. 

That is, until his past caught up to him.

Johnny, an architect, was designing the perfect house for Jaehyun and him, ‘a home where no one gets left behind.’ Jaehyun’s longing voice echoed through his mind as he added the finishing touches. “You seem to be in a good mood lately.” Taeyong points out, a smile on his lips. “Ah, must be Jaehyun’s effect.” Yuta teases as Johnny’s cheeks flushed. The teasing ceased when the doorbell rang, which is odd to the trio as Taeil never rings doorbells, being close friends for over ten years, one never really rings doorbells. Johnny rose from his seat and goes to open the door, only to find a teenager who looks eerily similar to Johnny. “Hi, can I help you kid?” Johnny opens the door wider and allows him entrance. The teenager’s beady eyes scan up and down Johnny and silently enters his home. “What’s your name kid?” Johnny asks, bringing a cup of tea for him. “My name’s Jeno. Jeno Seo.” The kid’s reply halts Johnny’s movements, his eyes widened, as did his friends’. “W-what?” Johnny turns to him slowly, staring as if the teen has grown two heads. “My mum was your high school girlfriend, and I’m your son. Mum is in America still, I left on my own accord. To find you. Johnny Seo.” Jeno looks up at Johnny with a plain look on his face. All was silent between them, the facts have not fully sinked in yet. “You mean to say, Yoona’s in America now?” Taeyong asks, exhaling out at Jeno’s nod. “Shit. We’ve not heard from her since High School.” Yuta whistles as he peeks a glance at Johnny, who is still standing frozen. His mind flashed to that one night, the night where he felt fireworks with his then girlfriend, he felt a terrible chill crawling up his spine. He sighs and faced Jeno, his facial has a mix of Yoona and his features but it is very evident that Jeno is a Seo. How will he tell Jaehyun? How can he face him? The night was spent in silence as the big elephant in the room sits in comfort. 

Jaehyun is an optimistic person, he sees the best in everyone, rarely blowing his top, but no one got on his nerves more so than Johnny Seo. Jaehyun knows exactly what kind of men Johnny is, the boisterous and charismatic Casanova who can woo women and men alike with a pucker of his lips. But as he spends more time with Johnny, the more Jaehyun opens up the layers of Johnny Seo. He could never be happier, he felt so on top of the world when he’s with Johnny. Sure Johnny can be a little pain in the ass but Jaehyun loves him just the same.

Imagine his surprise when Jaehyun pops into Johnny’s office, a wide grin meets a grimace. “Is something the matter Johnny?” Jaehyun takes a seat as he watched Johnny frown. “Jae.. Remember that promise you made me swear? The one where I promised you that I’ll love you? Where I’ll never get bored of you? I’m afraid I might not make that promise.” The words hang heavily, both hearts beating loudly. “W-what do you mean?” Jaehyun whispers, his fingers tightly clenched against the fabric of his trousers. “I’m sorry, I’m a bad man who thinks he can get what he wants in a snap. I’ve hurt too many people, and this boy is my punishment. The boy you met at the cafe? He’s my son.” The last three words slipped from the elder’s lips sucker-punched Jaehyun, he felt tears welling but he wills them away. “Really?” He brokenly lets out, trying to keep his emotions at bay. “I’m sorry.” Was all Johnny can utter, deeply guilty of the pain he’s causing Jaehyun. “You should find a better man, someone who treats you better than I can. Please forget about me.” Johnny rises from his seat and turns his back to the younger. “And what? Find a man and love him?” Jaehyun grits as he, too rise from his seat. “At least it’s someone more suitable to love you than me.” Johnny replies, a touch too cold. Jaehyun could do nothing but turn and leave his office, a tear stain on his cheek. 

As soon as Jaehyun steps out of the steps, Johnny exhales harshly and quickly calls for the guard on his intercom. “There’ll be a man sobbing incoherently coming down the lobby, please hold him there, I’ll be down.” Johnny pockets his necessities and sets his trail for the lobby. And sure enough, as soon as Johnny steps out of the elevator, he sees Jaehyun with tears in his eyes and the security guard feeling so guilty with Jaehyun’s car keys in hand. “Please sir.. Just give me the car keys..” The younger bawled as the security guard tries to somewhat console the sobbing man. “Sir, you can’t drive home in this state! I’ll call a taxi for you and maybe you can return tomorrow to retrieve your car.” The poor security guard advised Jaehyun but it only seemed to make things a little harder. “Please sir! Just give me my keys!” Jaehyun sobs uncontrollably, the pain of his broken heart far too unbearable. “I’ll drive him home, thanks.” Johnny steps in, and taking the car keys. “No! I’m not going anywhere with you!” Jaehyun shouts in his tears, making Johnny’s guilt rise tenfold. “You’ll get hurt, please listen to me.” Johnny calmly said as he tries to reach out for the younger man. “Don’t touch me! Why can’t you just go away?! Why do I have to listen to you you bastard?!” Jaehyun screams, anger evident deep in his tone. Johnny halts for a second before encasing Jaehyun’s wrist with his fingers. “Listen to me.” He coaxed as he led a stubborn Jaehyun into the car. Soft sniffles are the only sounds breaking the tense silence in the small space of the car, as soon as Johnny kills the engine when they arrive home, Jaehyun marches out of the car but halts at the steps. “I knew it.. I knew this was all too good to be true.” Jaehyun scoffs and turns to the remorseful Johnny. “Is there anything else you’re hiding from me? Is there someone else you’re hiding? DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER CHILD OTHER THAN HIM YOU ASSHOLE?!” Johnny halts, staying mum as Jaehyun walks to door and slams it shut, leaving Johnny a guilty mess. 

Days past since the break up, and both Johnny and Jaehyun are miserable, trying to cope without the other. Johnny spends nights alone replaying the bitter memory of Jaehyun, he remembers thinking that even in anger, Jaehyun is as beautiful as he can be. Even if his words of spite are directed at him, he knows he deserve every word of them. He would drive by Jaehyun’s home and stay for a minute or two in the car before heading for the office. He’d watch as Ten tries to console the sobbing man as they lounge around their living room. Johnny’s friends hate seeing Johnny like this, even Taeil moved in temporarily to make sure Johnny is still breathing at least. “Rough night?” Taeil asks as he finishes up the cooking, watching Johnny sludge in with heavy eye bags. “I spent all night, watching the sun rise..” the architect mumbles as he shuts his eyes for moment before bursting into tears. Taeil drops his appliance and rushes to his dear friend’s side. “I miss him.. But I can’t be with him..” Johnny sobs and sobs as Taeil hugs him close, hushing him softly. They never spoke of Johnny’s sleepless nights after that. 

“This is bad you guys.” Taeil mumbles as he meets Taeyong and Yuta in Yuta’s coffee place. “Dude was up all night watching sunrises, he wouldn’t touch his food and he plays sad music all the time.” Taeyong and Yuta frown at their friend’s demise. “And they just started dating.. That’s the issue.. One is holding on while the other thinks he’s not enough for him.” Taeyong leans on his knees and figures out a way to make things better. “Do you really think Jaehyun is the type to care if his lover has kids? I mean, I would be surprised but I’d try to make it work.” Yuta suddenly exclaims in excitement, startling both men. “What is it now Nakamoto?” Taeil rolls his eyes at his friend’s childish act. “Why don’t we make them meet here?” Yuta grins proudly, as if his idea is foolproof. “Now’s not the time for business opportunities, Yuta.” Taeyong was inches away from smacking the Japanese when Yuta stops him. “I mean, they got together here! They even kissed outside my shop! My staff working the night shift saw them! It was pretty steamy not gonna lie.” Yuta hums as both Taeil and Taeyong shudder at the unwanted image. “If anything! Maybe the cafe might be the thing to make them rekindle their love! Ah, I’m a genius.” Yuta leans back with a grin. “Well, we’ve got nothing to lose here, if this fails, we get free drinks.” Taeyong shrugs as Yuta pouts. “Yah! Do you want me bankrupt?!” 

 

Johnny slums around his home, it felt empty to begin with, but without Jaehyun, it felt abandoned. He spies the box of loafers that Jaehyun bought him recently, “Come to me wearing these, on a sunny day, wear them prettily.” Johnny recalls saying those lines when Johnny bought Jaehyun shoes for the first time. He could not help but smile sadly at the box but gently remove them from the box and put it on, the soft leather felt nice and he wore them through the day, around the house he went in those shoes. It was chosen by Jaehyun, and this was as close to the man as he can get. He silently nods at Jaehyun’s choice and walks around his bedroom in them, fantasying what could have happened, what he could have done that would both Jaehyun and him stay. I should’ve fought harder. I should’ve loved him better. Johnny flops on his bed, exhaling languidly as he lets his thoughts take over. 

“C’mon Jae! When was the last time you’ve hung out with Taeyong? He misses you ya know?” Ten pouts as he watch Jaehyun sigh yet again at a random drama playing on the television. “I don’t feel like hanging out, Ten.” Jaehyun rolls over and hugs his pillow tighter. “Come on, I’ll treat you to your favourite. You’ve always said that desserts make you smile.” Ten strokes his best friend’s hair. “Yeah, but they can’t heal broken hearts..” Jaehyun mumbles sadly as Ten’s smile dims, Sincheng walks in with two cups of tea and placed it in front of Jaehyun. “Drink, if you’re going to mope, at least hydrate yourself first.” Jaehyun reluctantly sits up and drinks his tea, sighing softly at the warmth. It did little to cheer him up but it helped. “Jae, c’mon, Taeyong and Yuta miss you.” Ten suggests and claps when Jaehyun huffs yet shuffles to his bedroom to change. “I hope those idiots don’t mess this up. Johnny and Jaehyun need this.” Ten peeks at Sincheng as the two friends watch Jaehyun shuffle into his bedroom, hearing a hitched sob from the room. “If I know Yuta, and unfortunately, I do, there’s a slight chance this plan might fail.” Sincheng’s eyes roll to the heavens and pray silently for this to work. 

Takoprince Cafe was thankfully empty when Yuta dragged a reluctant Johnny into the cafe and shoved him onto a seat facing the bustling Gangnam streets. “Stay here, I’m gonna take a leak.” Yuta warns as he runs to the washroom. Johnny sigh and faced the big window pane, ‘I kissed him here. We confessed in this cafe and I sat here, hoping he’d return.’ Johnny smiles longingly at the sweet memory. He did not hear the frantic footsteps of Ten, dragging a pouting Jaehyun in tow. When Johnny turns, his eyes grow wide at the sight of Jaehyun, he was dressed in a blue striped button down, fitted slacks and sandals, his brunette hair mussed and lips plush. Gorgeous. Ten waves hi at Johnny as Jaehyun froze, his pout diminishing to a blank stare. “I’ll go order something, want anything Johnny?” Ten broke the silence as he rises to head to the counter. ‘Yeah, I want Jaehyun to look at me with the same loving look in his eyes. For us to be okay again. For him to love me again.’ Johnny thought as he shakes his head, stating that he had eaten minutes before. As Ten leaves, he stares at Jaehyun, whose eyes avoid Johnny, focusing on the bustling streets. Suddenly, Jaehyun stood from his seat, fished out a note and turns on his heels. He did not notice the waiter carrying a tray of hot drink coming his way. Johnny pulls Jaehyun out of the way, bringing him closer to his chest, he felt Jaehyun’s rapid heartbeat, was it from the waiter? Or was it because I’m holding him? Johnny relished in the feel of Jaehyun in his arms, it was short lived, however, as Jaehyun wriggles his way out of the older’s arms. “Let go, you’ve pushed me harder than this.” Jaehyun finally escapes Johnny’s grip and heads to the exit. Leaving Johnny standing in the middle of the cafe, Jaehyun’s scent enveloping his every being. “John? Where did Jaehyun go?” Ten asks, carrying a tray of drinks. “Ten, I’m going to ask you for a favour.” Johnny coughs as he sits. Ten nods and leans forward to listen.

“Take care of Jaehyun for me, if he cries, hand him a tissue and listen to him, if he talks about how wrong a drama goes, agree with him. If he hates me, please join him. If he asks of me, tell him I’m sorry. Tell him that I’ll always love him, that I’ll always support him.” Johnny ends as he leaves a note on the table and walks to the exit. He walks home, hands in his pockets while his fingers fiddle with the silver band in his jean pocket. Reaching the solace of his home, he rushed into his bedroom and fished out the silver band. Inspecting it up close, he felt his heart cave in and he felt a tear drip from his face, he wiped it away, but felt another fall from his face. Soon, he is sobbing as he pressed his lips to the ring. I miss you, Jae. I’m sorry. Yuta rushes into Johnny’s living room, harsh panting from the sprint. “John! What happened?! I thought everything was working out fine!” The Japanese whines, watching sadly as Johnny clears his emotions. “I saved him from a waiter, I held him in my arms for a short while. He doesn’t want me back Yuta. I was happy that he is healthy and well, I was thankful I got to hold him one last time. Thanks for the effort man, but it’s time for us to accept that I can never get him back.” Johnny sniffs as he shuffles back into his room, where he lays on the bed, the memory of Jaehyun in his arms replaying in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes! Glad to know you’ve made it through! So, I hope you enjoy my work, it works better if you play the song mentioned for a greater effect! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated so leave one after! ^ ^
> 
> Until the next fic, see you! (ᵔᴥᵔ)


End file.
